Lorsque l'amour se rappelle à nous
by Callback
Summary: " L'amour est notre vraie destinée. On ne trouve les sens de la vie tout seul, il faut être deux pour y arriver. " Thomas Merton. Lorsque l'équipe de Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba et Shino rentre de mission avec deux semaines de retard et un membre gravement blessé, cela fait prendre conscience à certaines personnes de certaines choses...


Un petit texte qui m'est venu ce matin à 7 heures, c'est juste une idée soft, mais chou... Enfin, à mon goût... Enjoy !

* * *

Kotetsu et Izumo montaient la garde à la porte de Konoha, comme à leur habitude, en discutant tranquillement. Ils aperçurent au loin, les silhouettes de ninjas qui revenaient d'une mission. Effectivement, une semaine auparavant, Neji Hyûga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame étaient partis pour une mission de rang A, à savoir aider des ninjas de Suna à se débarrasser d'autres ninjas renégats qui se sont rebellées. Les quatre Chunins sont donc partis en renfort. L'Hokage n'avait envoyait qu'eux, mais pour lui, Neji et son Byakugan, Shikamaru avec ses 200 de QI, Kiba et son molosse Akamaru et enfin Shino et ses insectes, seraient largement suffisants.

Mais, à en voir l'état des quatre shinobis, Izumo et Kotetsu comprirent que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. En effet, ils étaient tous blessés, plus ou moins gravement, même Neji. Mais ce qui les inquiéta, fut l'état de Shikamaru. Il était à la limite de l'inconscience, soutenu par Kiba et Neji. On pouvait voir une plaie béante dans son abdomen, son épaule, et son mollet gauche semblait déchiqueté... Les deux gardes accoururent pour aider les deux ninjas épuisés à porter Shikamaru. Tous affichaient une mine sombre. Izumo et Kotetsu se hâtèrent donc vers l'hôpital. Ils furent reçus par trois infirmières qui prirent la situation en mains. Elles emmenèrent le Maître des ombres pour le soigner. D'autres aides-soignantes arrivèrent pour soigner les trois shinobis blessées, et se sentant de trop, Izumo et Kotetsu retournèrent à la surveillance de la porte principale.

Shino, Neji et Kiba furent rapidement soignés. Tous trois étaient inquiets pour le Nara. La mission avait était très éprouvante pour tout le monde. Ils avaient passé leur temps à combattre, à tuer des ninjas, détruire des vies. La mission devait durer deux semaines, tout au plus, mais elle a duré un mois complet, car on avait mal estimé les forces adverses. Leur moral était au plus bas, et à juste titre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux vies qu'ils avaient prises. Alors, lorsque qu'une embuscade les avait surpris, ils n'avaient put se défendre comme à l'accoutumée. Neji avec reçu une lame à l'épaule, Shino dans le bras et Kiba, trois shurikens dans la cuisse. Shikamaru, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé coincé, avec cinq adversaires face à lui. Son chakra quasiment épuisé, ne lui avait pas permis d'utiliser la manipulation des ombres. Pendant le combat, il se fit blessé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il avait tenu bon, jusqu'au bout. Il avait tué les renégats. Seulement, à la fin du combat, quand Neji est venu lui demander comment il se sentais, et s'est effondré sur lui. Non loin du village, ils avaient pu arriver à temps. Mais il savait que leur ami ne se remettrait pas si facilement de tout ça. Et à en juger l'état de sa jambe, il ne pourrait pas exécuter de mission avant un long moment.

Une fois en état, ils insistèrent à tour de rôle pour voir Shikamaru, mais ils ne purent, et furent renvoyés chez eux. Déprimés, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, maussades.

Kiba, qui rentrait chez, sombre et las, croisa Ino, qui lui sauta dessus. Mais en voyant que l'autre n'allait pas bien elle s'inquiéta.

\- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira.

\- Non, non, ça ne va pas. J'en ai marre, j'ai envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et plonger sous mon lit sans qu'on vienne me materner ! .dit-il, passablement irrité.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulait pas...

\- Nan, c'est moi, je devrais pas te parler comme ça...

Nouveau long soupire. Ino ne l'avait vu comme ça.

\- C'était juste... horrible... murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille l'atirra contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreint amicale et chaleureuse.

\- Merci, chuchota Kiba dans son oreille.

Il se détacha d'elle et sembla réaliser quelque chose.

\- Ino... Shikamaru est...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, il est pas mort, hein ! Mais il est blessé, et il est à l'hôpital. Il était dans un état... On n'a pas eut le droit d'aller le voir...

Ino soupira de soulagement. Elle avait confié à Kiba qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Shikamaru, et il l'avait toujours soutenu.

Savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir mettait la kunoichi dans tous ses états. Elle serra brièvement le shinobi dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de venir la voir s'il avait besoin de parler. Il la remercia et alla, comme il l'avait dit récemment, s'enfouir au fond de son lit, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents.

Ino, quant à elle, était entré en trombes dans l'hôpital, en demandant à voir son ami. Ce fut Sakura qui alla vers elle.

\- Ino... fit-elle.

\- Sakura ! Où est Shikamaru ?! cria presque la blonde.

\- Chhhht ! Calme-toi... Il... commença la jeune fille avant de prendre une autre inspiration. J'ai refusé que les autres ne le voie, ils sont démoralisés, et ils n'auraient pas supporté...

\- Supporté quoi ? demanda Ino, inquiète.

\- Viens, dit l'autre en la guidant vers une chambre.

La Yamanaka se stoppa devant la scène qui l'attendait. Shikamaru, pâle comme la mort, était étendu dans un lit. On voyait facilement les nombreux bandages qui le recouvraient. Sa jambe gauche était découverte, dévoilant un bandage ensanglanté. D'ailleurs, en voyant ça, Sakura se hâta de changer les bandes. Mais ce qui paniqua Ino, c'était Shikamaru. Lui. Il était en sueur, inconscient, les poings serrés, le 'sommeil' agité par des rêves qu'on devinait horribles à son visage crispé.

\- Shikamaru... fit la seule chose que put dire la grande blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Sakura, attristée, se contenta de bouger délicatement la tête du blessé, dévoilant sa nuque. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir trois petites plaies, sûrement causées par des aiguilles. La blessure en elle-même était superficielle. Mais ce qui ne l'était pas, ce fut l'aspect de la blessure. On pouvait voir du jaune, du noir, du rouge... Le cou du ninja semblait enflé. Aucune formation médicale n'est nécessaire pour comprendre que la blessure était empoisonnée.

\- Sakura... gémit Ino. Sakura, dit-moi que tu as un antidote... Dis-le moi !

Les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait la main de son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un poison normal, Ino, l'informa la kunoichi. C'est une plante toxique, dony l'antidote est déjà fini, mais elle a été combinée à une sorte de genjutsu... Il ne pourra pas se réveiller tant que le genjutsu ne sera pas annulé, et il continuera de faire des cauchemards sûrement horribles...

Les larmes d'Ino redoublèrent. Elle resta comme ça pendant de longue minutes, son amie ayant passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Cette dernière sursauta lorsque la blonde releva brusquement la tête.

\- Genjutsu ! dit-elle fort. C'est du genjutsu !

\- Oui... je sais, c'est ce que je t'ai dit... confirma Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! lui dit Ino. C'est du genjutsu ! Pour annuler un genjutsu comme celui-là, il faut d'abord l'identifier !

\- Et... ?

\- Le SHARINGAN !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser ! fit-elle en se frappant le front. Sasuke est en mission, mais Kakashi-sensei pourra nous aider ! Bouges-pas, je reviens !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant pour rallier son ancien sensei à la rescousse. Ino, quant à elle reporta son attention sur l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cela avait commençait vers l'examen des chunins, où Shikamaru était devenu lui-même chunin. Elle avait encore une fois était impressionnée par son génie. Mais ses sentiments se sont confirmés un jour, où elle se promenait dans les bois. Elle l'avait vu se dirigeait vers les sous-bois, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait. Elle l'avait espionné, puis suivit de loin. Il s'état finalement arrêté dans un petite clairière, où broutaient tranquillement une quinzaine de cerfs. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, et aussi beaux et grands. Mais son attention s'était vite reportée vers le Nara. elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ses épaules, habituellement voûtées, étaient désormais droites en en arrière. Ses yeux si las d'ordinaire, brillaient d'une lueur passionnée. Il resplendissait, tout simplement. Avec une démarche légère, si différente de ses pas traînants. Il s'approcha du cerf le plus grand et lui caressa la tête avec affection. Puis, il passa sur son côté, longeant son flan, puis sauta d'un bond agile sur son dos. Il flatta l'encolure de l'animal, puis s'allongea sur le dos, la tête sur la croupe du cerf. Il regarda les nuages tandis que sa monture broutait paisiblement. Le paysage était idyllique, et Ino comprit où son coéquipier passait son temps libre lorsqu'il disparaissait. Là, Shikamaru semblait dans son élément. Elle s'était émerveillée, et avait compris que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke n'était rien par rapport aux sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour le jeune brun.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, inconscient, torturé mentalement, et elle, incapable de l'aider, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait de peur de se faire rejeter, alors elle préférais rester amie avec lui. Manque de courage, aurait-on dit...

\- Hey, Shika... murmura-t-elle. C'est Ino...

Le poing du shinobi se serra brusquement, son autre main dans celles d'Ino.

\- Chhhhhhht... fit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Calme-toi... Ça va aller, on va t'aider...

Les larmes vinrent d'elles-même à ses yeux. Le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux bruns, détachés pour une fois, et éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Elle respira profondément. C'est le moment que choisirent Sakura et Kakashi pour entrer. Le ninja copieur alla directement se placer près du malade, de l'autre côté du lit, en face d'Ino. Il examina la blessure infectée avec son Sharingan en fronçant les sourcils, silencieux. Il posa une main sur le front du garçon. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit une de ses paupière. Les trois ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux. Tout l'œil était rouge sang. Entièrement écarlate. Sakura hoqueta.

\- Il... Il n'avait rien toute à l'heure...

Le jonin examina les deux yeux avec minutie. Il fit ensuite sortirent les deux filles. Il fit la sourde oreille à leurs protestations. Il resta un bon quart d'heure dans la chambre, et quand il en ressortit, les deux kunoichis se jetèrent sur lui.

\- Voilà... C'était un sort permanent, mais avec un sceau, les effets en sont atténués considérablement, expliqua le ninja. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, mais il ne sentira sûrement pas très bien... M'enfin, là, c'est à vous de gérer...

Sakura et Ino acquiescèrent. Elles allèrent donc au chevet de Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de Konoha, une jeune fille parcourait les rues pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Effectivement, Tenten avait appris que Neji et ses coéquipiers étaient rentrés dans la soirée. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à la demeure Hyûga, Hinata l'avait informé qu'il n'était pas revenu chez lui. Alors elle le chercher depuis bien une heure, mais le ninja demeurait introuvable. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait aprlé rapidement avec Shino qui l'avait prévenu que Neji n'allait pas bien, et qu'il voudrais certainement se retrouver seul. Mais ce n'était pas bon pour lui, il lui fallait une présence pour ne pas sombrer...

Puis elle eut une sorte d'intuition. Elle se rendit donc au terrain d'entrainement de son équipe, à elle, Neji, Lee et Gai-sensei. Elle le trouva effectivement là... En train de donner, encore et encore, des coups de pieds, de poings, inlassablement, s'entaillant profondément les mains. Il semblait devenir fou, une lueur dansant au fond de ses yeux. Il parlait très doucement, frappant avec rage le tronc en face de lui, toujours plus fort. Tenten s'horrifia face à ce spectacle. Elle l'appela, de plus en plus fort, avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter.

\- NEJI ! cria-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

C'est là qu'elle vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Neji avait toujours était froid et hautain avec tout le monde. Mais les missions qu'il enchaînait le tuaient petit à petit de l'intérieur. Il déprimait. Tenten l'avait déjà vu dans des états de détresse inimaginables quand on ne connaissait pas vraiment le ninja. Il était fragile émotionnellement. Mais là, il n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas bien. Il tremblait.

Il la regarda un instant, et lui dit tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé durant la mission. Il ne supportait plus de tuer des gens, il avait atteint sa limite. Lorsqu'il finit son récit en parlant de son sentiment d'impuissance alors que Shikamaru s'était effondré sur lui, après ce combat, où il n'avait était d'aucune utilité. Tenten, dans un élant d'amitié, le serra dans ses bras, fort, l'entourant d'une étreinte réconfortante, plus réconfortante encore que celle de Kiba et Ino. Il se laissa aller à ce contact apaisant. Ses tremblements se tarirent, son esprit sembla retrouver une certaine lucidité. Malgré cela, il resta dans ses bras. Tenten avait remarquer qu'il s'était calmé, mais elle non plus ne bougea pas. Secrètement, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Malgré son attitude, elle avait su briser sa carapace, connaître le Neji qu'il ne laissait personne voir. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour ce prodige, mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que c'était réciproque. Pour les mêmes raisons, il était également tombé amoureux d'elle... Son attitude puérile et survoltée le fascinait.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister, aucun ne voulait lâcher l'autre. La pluie se mit à tomber. D'abord faible, pis de plus en plus forte. Ils se détachèrent à regret, se regardèrent un instant puis coururent se mettre à l'abri des arbres. Ils se laissèrent tomber au pied d'un arbre en soupirant. Neji se sentait encore perturbé, mal, et déprimé. Mais être auprès d'elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il resppire profondément l'air humide.

\- Neji... fit une voix incertaine à côté de lui. Comment tu te sens ?

\- ... Vidé...

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et il ne la repoussa pas. Mais elle se redressa rapidement.

\- Donne moi tes mains, lui dit-elle.

\- Pardon ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tes mains, répéta-t-elle en prenant elle-même ses mains. Regarde ce que tu t'es fait !

En effet, ses phalanges étaient sérieusement entaillées, et saignaient. Il regarda ses mains et baissa la tête. La douleur lui avait fait du bien, le libérant un instant des pensées horribles qui l'asseyaient. Il s'était déchaîné contre cet arbre, et il y serait sûrement encore sans Tenten. Cette dernière lui lança un regard alarmé et secoua la tête.

\- Quand tu te sens si mal, commença-t-elle, ne t'éloigne pas, ça te fais davantage de mal... Parle avec des proches, Hinata, Gai-sensei, Lee ou même moi... Ne reste pas seul.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne dit rien. Il le savait, mais préférais faire ainsi. Il ne voulait en aucun cas en parler à d'autres... C'était ses problèmes, pas les leurs.

\- Neji... continua Tenten en secouant la tête. Tu dois partager ce que tu as sur le cœur, ou ça te rongera de l'intérieur...

Elle banda rapidement ses mains et prit son visage entre les siennes.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable non plus de ce qui est arrivé à Shikamaru, c'est ninja tout comme toi, conscient de ce qu'il fait.

Elle planta ses yeux marrons dans ses prunelles blanches-mauves. Ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant. Puis imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, lentement, de plus en plus, et enfin, leurs lèvre se rencontrèrent, en un frôlement, pour finir en un baiser tendre et timide, qui se fit de plus en plus passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Tenten paniqua légèrement quand elle vit les larmes dévaler sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Mais il la rassura en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Merci, Tenten... murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Merci de bien vouloir de moi...

Elle sourit et blottit contre lui.

\- De rien. Mais, tu ne voudrais pas rentrer, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il pleut...

Ils rirent un peu, puis se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri chez Tenten dont la maison était la plus proche. Un fois au sec, Tenten lui proposa de rester dormir chez elle. Il déclina l'invitation mais elle insista.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! céda-t-il.

Elle sourit, et prit sa main, encore bandée. Elle la regarda, songeuse.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne referas pas quelque chose comme ça... dit-elle en le regardant.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis sourit?

\- Je n'en aurait pas besoin, tu es là...

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit de la jeune fille, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'une rassurant l'autre quand ce dernier eu des cauchemars...

Dans l'hôpital, la nuit fut calme, sauf pour un certain Nara. Son sommeil fut hante de rêves affreux et sanglants. Il se réveilla en sursaut vers 5 heures du matin, en sueur, la tête lourde. Il fut surpris de trouver à côté de lui Ino, qui le regardait avec soulagement.

\- Shika...

Elle sourit et se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Shiiiika... gémit-elle.

\- Ino, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque, Ino, tu me fais mal...

Elle se redressa vivement, confuse. Il semblait perdu, et fatigué.

\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle savait, et l'intervention de Kakashi. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliqué quoi que ce soit, Sakura rentra dans la chambre et, le voyant éveillé, se précipita sur lui.

\- Shikamaru, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front pour voir sa température.

\- ... Bizarre, répondit-il après un long moment. Épuisé...

Il semblait effectivement à bout de forces alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après cette dure nuit. Sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé, mais assez pour que sa température soit normale. Sakura le mit au courant de son état générale, lui disant qu'il ne serait sur pieds que dans deux jours minimum. Enfin, sur pieds, pas vraiment, au vu de l'aspect de sa jambe. C'est d'ailleurs ce que vérifia Sakura tout de suite après. Les plaies n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé malré le chakra qu'elle avait utilisé pour les guérir. Elle défit encore la bandage ensanglanté pour le changer, tandis que Shikamaru et no grimaçaient. Shika de douleur, Ino de dégoût. Le tendon d'Achille avait été sectionné, le tibia et le péroné brisé, et la cheville foulée.

\- Mais comment tu as réussit à te blesser à ce point ? demanda Sakura en nettoyant la blessure.

\- Jutsu... Du sable... fit Shikamaru, crispé. Comme Gaara...

La guérisseuse hoche la tête. Elle remis en place l'attelle et les bandages, et vint s'occuper de la plaie qu'il avait sur le torse, puis sur l'épaule, et avant de sortir, lui conseilla, ou plutôt lui ordonna, de se reposer. Il la remercia, et elle sortit.

Ino secoua la tête, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, il ne paraissait plus lui-même.

\- Shika...

Il respira profondément, et la regarda avec désespoir, puis murmura.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu été morte...

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Chôji et... Tous... Vous étiez tous...

Il ferma le yeux et baissa la tête. L'horreur précédemment visible dans ses yeux attrista la jeune fille.

\- C'est... C'est... moi qui...

Elle serra sa main.

\- Shika...

\- Qui vous ai tué... Tous...

Il se remit à trembler.

\- Et... A-... Asuma, aussi...

Il retenait ses larmes.

\- Je l'ai tué...

Ino prit brusquement son visage entre ses mains. Shikamaru s'était toujours rendu responsable de la mort de leur sensei, alors que c'était faux. Elle avait bataillé avec lui longtemps pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne devait pas se dire que c'était de sa faute. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Shika, c'était un rêve, rien de plus, tu n'as tué personne, ni moi, ni Chôji, ni Asuma-sensei. Tu n'as rien fait... Cette mission t'a perturbé, comme Neji, Kiba et Shino, et le genjutsu que l'on t'a infligé t'a fait endurer milles tourments, mais c'est finit...

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es blessé et malade, mais ça va aller...

Elle s'interrompit un instant.

\- Tu peux pleurer, tu sais, c'est normal, et humain.

Le ninja se laissa alors aller dans les bras de son amie. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Après un long moment de silence, il se redressa, essuya son visage et regarda Ino.

\- Merci... Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tout le temps... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

\- Bah, soit tu serais en train de dépérir au détour d'une ruelle sombre, répondit-elle avec une fausse voix tragique, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis, soit tu serais bien plus épanouie sans une furie blonde pour s'occuper de toi.

Elle haussa les épaules, arrachant un petit rire à son ami, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais elle reprit bien vite son sérieux.

\- Shikamaru, tu m'as réellement fait très peur, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, et je ne l'aurais jamais accepté...

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa.

\- Nan, ne dis rien, j'ai besoin de parler. Ça fait quoi... depuis qu'on a 11 ou 12 ans qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, et...

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai toujours cru être follement amoureuse de Sasuke, comme toutes les filles de l'académie. Mais...

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Elle eut un pauvre.

\- Au début, si. Mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais, mais un autre garçon. Un garçon que je côtoyait tous les jours. Avec qui je passais mon temps à me prendre la tête. Mais un arçon avec qui je me sentais si bien...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce garçon c'est toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, sûrement par peur, mais... Savoir que tu aurais pu mourir la nuit dernière m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pourrais jamais, au grand jamais vivre sans que tu sois à mes côtés, même en tant qu'ami.

\- Je refuse.

\- Quoi ?!

Sérieux au possible, il la regarda.

\- Je refuse de passais ma vie à tes côtés en tant qu'ami.

Elle sentit les larmes monter, et baissa la tête.

\- En revanche, en tant que compagnon...

Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle lui envoya un coup sur l'épaule (celle encore valide).

\- Baka ! Arrête de jouer avec moi !

\- Ino, je... Je partage entièrement tes sentiments...

Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase et ce qu'elle impliquait. Lorsque l'information lui parvint au cerveau, elle pleura vraiment cette fois, mais de joie et de soulagement. Elle se jeta contre lui.

\- Shikamaru... Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi, Ino...

Ils se regardèrent, et rapprochèrent lentement leurs visages, très lentement, et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Ino se blottit contre Shikamaru.

\- Dis, Ino...

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu restes cette nuit ?

\- Celle-ci, et toutes les autres, mais seulement si tu me fais une place dans ce lit.

Il la remercia en souriant, et se poussa pour enfin la prendre contre lui.

Tout comme Tenten et Neji un peu avant, ils s'endormirent ensemble, profitant mutuellement de la chaleur de l'autre...

Et c'est comme ça que finit cette journée, et Izumo et Kotetsu purent enfin aller se coucher...

* * *

Alors, voilà, un petit (petit?) oneshot, sur les couples Tenten-Neji et Shikamaru-Ino. Y'a moyen que je fasse un second chapitre avec Shino et Kiba, à vous de me dire !

Je tiens juste à préciser que le genjutsu sur Shikamaru est une simple invention de ma part, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible...

J'attends des avis avec impatience !

Enjoy !

Izumo : C'est normal que Kotetsu et moi on ne servent à rien ?

Call : Bah, la fic ne porte pas vraiment sur vous...

Kotetsu : Et alors ?

Call : Et alors, bah je vais faire de vous des personnages principales alors que c'est sur quatre autres ninjas que porte ce texte. Après, je peux aussi vous faire mourir en sauvant Kiba ou Shino, comme ça-

Izumo : Nan ! Nan, c'est bon...

Kotetsu : M'enfin, je suis jaloux...

Call : Bah, pour vous consoler je pourrais faire un p'tit texte sur vous deux ?

Kotetsu : Y'a intérêt...

Call : Pfff...

Izumo : Arrête de faire le lama...

Enfin bref... Bonne soirée !


End file.
